I'll Be Back
by Drazilla
Summary: Tak seharusnya dulu mereka membuat janji untuk selalu bersama. Tapi ia terlanjur terpikat dengan pemuda bertopi merah itu. Ditengah sunyinya malam, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh. Air mata yang menjadi bukti betapa rapuh jiwanya karena cinta terlarang. [UPDATE!]
1. Prolog

Jatuh Cinta.

Terdengar sangat bodoh dan menggelikan. Baginya, jatuh cinta itu adalah hal yang sia-sia dan membuang waktu.

Benar kan?

Kenapa, dan untuk apa? Kenapa banyak orang yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karena hal itu?

"YING!"

Namun ia harus menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Karena sekarang, ia sedang berlari mengejar sebuah pesawat yang hendak lepas landas. Meneriaki sebuah nama yang bahkan tak dapat mendengarnya, dan tetap ia lakukan meski tau itu semua percuma.

Tubuhnya mulai melemah seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan mesin terbang itu. Perlahan kedua kakinya melambat dan kini ia berlutut, memandang kepergian sebuah pesawat yang membawa cintanya. Langit berbintang menjadi saksi bisu tangisan dalam diamnya.

"Kau pembohong, Ying."

Dinginnya udara malam tak dihiraukannya kala panas yang mengguar dari tubuh dan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya mengalahkan itu semua.

Ying.

Dia adalah malaikat penyemangat hidupnya, seorang gadis yang kembali membangun mimpinya yang sempat runtuh karena guncangan kehidupan.

Tapi, semua janji yang mereka buat bagai terhempas pergi saat sang gadis memutuskan untuk pulang ke negeri tirai bambu itu tanpa sempat ia ungkapkan rasa yang melonjak dalam jiwanya.

Restu, menjadi benteng yang menjulang tinggi untuk mereka lewati, Karena sebuah alasan yang takkan mereka khianati, Yaitu Tuhan.

Jika bisa, Halilintar ingin membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Membawanya ke suatu tempat yang takkan siapapun menemukan mereka, Agar mimpinya untuk bersama Ying bisa menjadi kenyataan tanpa terhalang sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti berharap.

Tapi, apalah daya. Ia hanya seorang manusia. Takdir hidup dan cintanya telah diatur dalam skenario Yang kuasa.

.

.

.

Rentetan pulau dan laut yang dilewati mesin terbang itu menjadi pemandangan menyakitkan di mata seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk lemas di kursi pesawatnya.

Berat rasanya meninggalkan Malaysia. Negeri dengan sejuta kenangan itu harus ia tinggalkan karena sang Ayah memintanya untuk pulang.

'Titah' mutlak dari sang Ayah mengharuskannya pasrah, Semenjak ia tau bahwa dirinya dekat dengan seorang pemuda dari Pulau Rintis, Tempatnya untuk berlibur.

Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika memorinya kembali memutar kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Halilintar. Seorang pemuda yang awalnya tidak ia sukai, kini menjadi seseorang yang sulit untuk ia lupakan. Tanpa sepatah katapun, mereka harus berpisah. karena Ying telah memegang sumpah untuk menikah dengan pilihan keluarganya.

Ia tak mau terus menerus menyakiti Halilintar.

Dirinya hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali bersama. Entah bagaimana cara takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi, tapi ia yakin, dimasa nanti mereka akan bertemu dengan cara yang tak terduga.

"Halilintar, maafkan aku.."

Dan ia kini sadar, tak seharusnya dulu mereka membuat janji untuk selalu bersama, Tapi ia terlanjur terpikat dengan pemuda bertopi merah itu.

Ditengah sunyinya malam, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh. Air mata yang menjadi bukti betapa rapuh jiwanya karena cinta terlarang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke pasti bakal pada bingung yah hehe, jadi ff ini aku ubah beberapa hal, dari mulai judul sampe sedikit alur cerita karena pas aku baca lagi, jalan ceritanya gaakan nyambung kalau ga aku ubah. Jadi yah, gini. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya, aku reupload ulang soalnya xD

Yaudah segitu aja ya, makasih buat yang udah bacaa, kritik saran selalu diterima dan Review jika berkenan :)


	2. Chapter 1

pertama tama aku mau balas semua komentar dulu yaa :D

Chikita466

Haha maaf yaa :D aku lagi pengen Hali/Ying aja yang disiksanya ;D #ditabokHaliYing Makasih udah suka sama cerita gaje ini dan review jugak XD jadi makin semangat hehe XD #tebarbunga soal tanda baca udah aku perbaiki di chapter ini :) makasih buat sarannya yang membangun banget ;)

IrenaChan1012

oh iya nanti kedepannya bakal lebih teliti lagi ;D makasih Irena Chan udah baca dan review Fanfic aneh ini XD sarannya sangat diterima :)

Zkaa

Maafkan daku yang buta genre :( #Nangisdipojokan Oh gitu ya :D iya sihh tadinya juga bingung mau kasih genre apa XD #dilemparkursi #pundung makasih sarannya ini udah diganti XD soalnya aku newbie banget :3 Thanks for rnr!

yosh makasih banget buat semua yang udah ngereview seneng beudd :D oh iya chapter-chapter kedepan bakal fokus sama flashback mereka juga.

warn : karena ini cerita gaje, sebelum terlambat klik tombol back ya XD baca bila berkenan ;)

Boboiboy Milik Animonsta

Story by me

Hali/Ying/Fang

Rated T

Drama/Romance

Warn : Typo bertebaran, Bahasa campur aduk

Enjoy!

* * *

Asap mengepul di udara dengan pekat di dalam sebuah gang kumuh berisikan para brandal yang tengah berkumpul. Para wanita jalang, puntung rokok, botol bir dan kartu yang berserakan dimana-mana menjadi pemandangan yang mengkhawatirkan.

Tempat itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai markas preman walaupun realitanya gang itu diisi para pemuda berusia tujuh belas hingga dua puluh tahun. Usia yang seharusnya lebih berguna untuk hal yang positif.

Seorang pemuda berjaket merah hitam terlihat bimbang mengambil keputusan di ambang pintu. Antara ikut bergabung ataupun mundur dari tempat terkutuk ini sebelum terlambat, tetapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya memilih berjalan masuk.

para wanita yang berpakaian minim dengan make up tebal langsung mengerubungi pemuda tampan bernama Halilintar yang sedang duduk itu, Dan tentu saja si pemuda mendapat tatapan iri dari para lelaki di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang memakai kacamata menembus kerumunan, Lalu dengan sok akrabnya merangkul Halilintar seperti bertemu kawan lama. Wanita-wanita itu langsung kembali ke posisinya masing-masing sambil merenggut sebal.

Halilintar memicingkan matanya, kurang suka dengan sikap orang tersebut, apalagi ia benci sentuhan dari orang asing. Tapi Halilintar lebih tak suka didekati para wanita murahan itu.

"Hei bro! akhirnya kau kemari juga. kau menggambil keputusan yang tepat. sudahlah santai dulu jangan terburu-buru. cobalah. "Pemuda itu menawarkan sepuntung rokok kepada Halilintar Yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya.

"Aku tak mengkonsumsi racun." Halilintar dengan dingin menepisnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Namun membelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Iris hazelnya menangkap adegan sepasang insan yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas. seketika itu juga ia sadar, bahwa tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya.

kalo bukan karena urusan yang mendesak, Halilintar tak sudi masuk ke tempat yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"kau akan merasa lebih rileks jika mencobanya." pemuda yang memakai kacamata dan berjaket lusuh itu tetap memaksa Halilintar untuk menghisap racun nikotin yang berada di genggamannya.

Duagh!

satu pukulan melayang dengan telak di pipi kanan seorang pemuda yang bernama Amar deep itu.

ia mengusap pipinya yang kini mulai membiru.

"Jika kubilang tidak, ya tidak. aku kesini untuk menagih janjimu. bukan Merusak tubuhku seperti orang bodoh. harus berapa kali aku beritahu hah?" Halilintar terlihat kesal.

para brandal-brandal tersebut langsung memusatkan atensinya kepada pemuda bertopi merah itu.

beberapa wanita berbisik-bisik kagum, berbeda dengan para lelaki yang kini terlihat mengguarkan aura hitam pekat dengan tatapan yang terlihat menyeramkan.

tiba-tiba atmosfir ditempat itu menjadi mencekam, Namun Halilintar dengan santai berjalan keluar. Mengacuhkan para brandalan yang terlihat membencinya. Belum sempat ia keluar, Amar deep memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk menahan pemuda itu.

Ia bahkan nyaris tak tahu, bahwa selama ini ketua Geng Pheonix itu adalah teman sekelasnya di masa SMA dulu yang terlihat lemah dan cupu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, bahwa uang bisa membuat siapapun dihormati.

"Brengsek." Umpat Halilintar sambil memicingkan matanya pada pemuda yang kini tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai di belakangnya.

Tubuh-tubuh yang mengerubuninya tegap dan besar. Lebih tepatnya Gendut. berbanding balik dengan Halilintar yang terlihat sehat dan bertubuh Atletik. Mereka mulai melancarkan serangan padanya. Menit-menit pertama Halilintar dapat menepis dan menyerang mereka dengan lancar. Namun makin lama mereka makin agresif dan membabi buta. bahkan ada diantara mereka yang mulai menggunakan senjata tajam.

Bukannya pengecut, tapi ia tau ini bukan hal yang bagus, Apalagi jumlah mereka yang tak seimbang. bisa-bisa ini menjadi hari terakhirnya hidup di dunia. Jadi Halilintar putuskan untuk lari saat melihat ada celah.

Namun tanpa disadari, sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya Dan otomatis ia terlempar ke tembok. Halilintar meringis, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan langsung dilapnya.

Halilintar berhasil kabur saat mereka lengah, Namun pemuda berkacamata itu bersikeras ingin menghajarnya. Jadi beberapa anak buahnya mengejar Halilintar dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Tempat asing itu memang membingungkan. Ya, Ying mengakuinya. ia kini tengah merenggut sebal karena merasa sial sekali hari ini. Mungkin, Dewi Fortuna sedang tak mau berpihak padanya.

karena dari pagi hingga menjelang malam kesialan terus menghampirinya.

pagi tadi ia harus tertinggal pesawat karena terlambat bangun dan akhirnya ia harus memesan tiket yang tersisa dengan jam terbang yang lebih lama. setelah itu kopernya tertukar hingga harus berurusan dengan petugas bandara dan polisi.

tidak sampai disitu, hujan turun dengan deras saat ia baru saja hendak melangkah keluar dari bandara. Dan akhirnya ia kehabisan kamar hotel setempat, lupa arah tujuan dan tersesat.

ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Batrai HP nya habis dan kini ia harus berada di tempat gelap ini sendirian. pasti akan banyak pemuda nakal yang menggodanya malam hari begini. Kau tau apa yang lebih buruk? dompetnya hilang dan sekarang ia kelaparan.

"Arghh.."

Ying menutup wajahnya sendiri, Ia benar-benar kelelahan, ia pergi kesini untuk berlibur dan mengunjungi temannya, Bukan tersesat di tempat kumuh seperti ini.

apalagi jalanan sepi dan tak ada rumah yang terlihat bersahabat. ia memukul dahinya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Hanna pasti mencariku.."

Teman semasa SMA nya yang akan ia kunjungi pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi kontak keduanya terputus sejak sore tadi. Ying sadar, berlibur ke Malaysia bukanlah ide yang bagus. meskipun ia pernah tinggal disini, bukan berarti ia tau semua tempat di Negara ini. Dengan pasrah Ying melanjutkan perjalanannya tak tentu arah. berharap ada keajaiban yang datang.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari dari arah belakangnya dan lantas mengenyirit, kacamatanya tak cukup membantu pandangannya dalam melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Tapi kemudian, terlihat seorang pemuda berlari secepat kilat ke arahnya dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya, meneriakkan nama sang pemuda dengan umpatan dan makian, meminta pemuda itu agar berhenti.

Pemuda itu melayangkan tangannya, mencoba memberi isyarat agar Ying berlari dan pergi dari situ, tapi otaknya yang belum bisa memproses informasi itu tak memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, jadi ia diam membeku disitu, memperhatikan si pemuda yang makin lama makin dekat dengannya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan sang gadis, pemuda itu menarik tangannya,

"LARI BODOH!" teriaknya, membangunkan sang gadis dari kebingungan.

Dan otomatis Ying ikut berlari sembari membawa koper yang ikut tertarik dibelakangnya.

Hingga mereka tiba di suatu gang dan terlihat ada sebuah tempat aman yang tertutup, mereka masuk kedalam sana, mencoba menghindari orang-orang yang mengejar pemuda bertopi merah itu.

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat kala pemuda itu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Ying sempat memberontak sebelum lelaki itu menyuruhnya diam. dengan posisi yang tidak elit, Ying dibekap dari belakang dan tentu saja tubuhnya dan sang pemuda nyaris bersentuhan.

ketika itu juga segerombolan orang berlarian dengan wajah dan pakaian lusuh. ia lalu sadar, bahwa orang ini adalah target utama para brandal tadi. Untung saja barang-barangnya terselamatkan.

Setelah keadaan dirasa aman, sang pemuda membuka bekapannya pada Ying yang kini kehabisan udara sama sepertinya.

"Hampir saja..." Dengan tersenggal-senggal Ying berbicara sambil mengintip keluar gang.

Ying langsung berjalan mundur kala menyadari bahwa ia sedang bersama pria asing.

'apa ia penguntit!? bagaimana jika ia bekerjasama dengan para brandal itu!? apa dia pria hidung belang!? sepertinya dia kelelahan, tapi aku harus waspada!'

Ying bergelut dengan fikirannya sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Pemuda tampan yang sedikit menakutkan (?)

belum sempat Ying kabur, Halilintar mendekat dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Ia sempat berteriak, tapi Halilintar menutup mulutnya.

karena jalan gang itu licin akibat hujan, Ying terpeleset.

dengan sigap Halilintar menangkapnya. Dan posisi mereka berdua kini saling berpandangan dengan Ying dalam pangkuannya.

1..

2..

3..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PLAKK

.

.

.

Halilintar terus berjalan mengacuhkan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, Telinganya sangat panas mendengar permintaan maaf yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku."

ia sering berkelahi dengan para preman ataupun orang-orang yang keras dan brutal. Tapi harus dia akui, tamparan dari seorang perempuan lebih mematikan.

Ying mengikuti pemuda itu melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba Halilintar berhenti berjalan. otomatis ia menubruk punggung pemuda itu.

"dengar ya Ah meng, a-"

"Ying."

sang gadis memutar bola matanya bosan. sudah Beberapa kali Halilintar salah menyebut namanya sejak pertama kali memperkenalkan diri. Dan tebakannya benar-benar jauh dari Nama yang sebenarnya.

"ya, ya terserah." Halilintar tak memperdulikan protes Ying dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi terputus. Dasar keras kepala.

"Tadi aku menyelamatkanmu dan begitupun sebaliknya, tapi kau malah menamparku. Anggap saja itu bayaran karena bersedia tak berteriak ketika orang-orang tadi mengejarku. jadi impas, tak ada hutang budi disini."

Dengan dingin Halilintar menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kepada Gadis yang kini tengah memegangi perutnya.

lama tak mendapat respon, Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ying.

"Hey bodoh. kau dengar tidak?"

seperti tersihir, kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari sang pemuda menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Bodoh? hei! aku cuma minta maaf! lagipula kita baru bertemu dan kau menyebutku bodoh?"

Bukannya dia yang bodoh? menyebut namanya saja salah dua kali. dasar..

blukblukbluk

lambung Ying menginterupsi perdebatan di antara kedua insan ini. wajahnya memerah bak udang rebus, dia pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri dari dunia ini saking malunya.

"err.. suara pesawatnya keras sekali ya?"

Halilintar menahan tawanya ketika mendengar suara perut Ying.

dia lapar tapi pintar menyangkal. pemuda itu menurunkan topinya makin bawah lalu mengacak acak rambut Ying dengan senyum tipis.

"iya kau bodoh. bahkan kau membiarkan dirimu kelaparan."

"um..." Gadis itu memunduk, tak kuasa memandang pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"ikut aku" Halilintar menarik tangan Ying dengan sedikit kasar. Gadis itu sontak mengerang sambil menarik kopernya.

"hei! kita mau kemana? pelan-pelan!" Ying kini mengimbangi langkah Halilintar yang panjang.

"apa kau benar-benar bodoh? kau lapar kan? kita akan cari makan dan tadi kau bilang kau tersesat. Jadi, akan kutunjukkan jalannya padamu." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"iyaa iya! tapi pelan-pelan!"

Halilintar mengikuti intruksi dari sang gadis dan kini melepaskan cengkramannya.

"kau manja sekali sih? kau mau mati kelaparan?" Halilintar tak merasa cengkramannya keras. ia memang tak terbiasa menggengam sesuatu dengan lembut apalagi tangan wanita.

"tapi kau kasar sekali. bisa tidak tak usah kasar begini?"

"apa peduliku?"

Perempatan imajiner mendarat di dahi Ying kala mereka berdebat. pemuda ini menyebalkan sekali. Tapi rasa lapar membuatnya membisu untuk menimpali perkataan Halilintar.

melihat wajah Ying yang memucat, Halilintar kembali menarik tangan sang gadis namun tidak sekeras tadi. Ying putuskan untuk mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi.

entah mengapa meskipun tak saling mengenal, Ying merasa aman disisinya. ia rasa pemuda itu orang yang baik.

Ying melihat Halilintar yang berjalan di sebelahnya, tangannya memang sudah tak ia genggam, tapi kehangatan itu masih ada.

Gadis itu tersenyum, Ia sangat berterimakasih padanya. Entah bagaimana jika mereka tak bertemu. Tapi entahlah, kata-kata itu seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Mungkin perlu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih padanya nanti.

.

.

.

Halilintar adalah seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja ia temui tanpa sengaja. Namun entah kenapa, Ying percaya padanya begitu saja. Yah ia juga tak bisa menolak bantuannya. Apalagi malam sudah larut dan ia tak mungkin nekat melanjutkan perjalanan dengan dompet yang hilang juga handphone yang mati. Itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Meskipun pemuda yang ditemuinya berkepribadian dingin dan ketus, Ying bersyukur ia mau menolongnya. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika mereka tak bertemu.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sepertinya mereka mulai memasuki kawasan yang jauh dari keramaian kota, jalanan terlihat sepi. hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas juga kios-kios yang mulai tutup.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanyanya sembari cemberut. Kakinya mulai kelelahan dan juga perutnya sedari tadi protes minta diisi.

"Sudah dekat." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Kau bilang kita akan mencari makan." Ying menguap. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi mereka belum sampai di tempat tujuan. Padahal tadi banyak pedangang makanan yang mereka lewati, tapi Halilintar tidak juga berhenti untuk sekedar membeli makanan atau berehat sejenak, Perjalanan mereka seperti takkan ada habisnya.

Ying bahkan sempat berfikir kalau pemuda ini mungkin berbohong, tapi ia mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu.

"Diam dan ikuti saja cerewet. Apa kau pikir aku juga tak kelaparan?" Jawabnya ketus, lalu memasukan kedua tangganya kedalam jaket, Ying hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau datang dari China?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Ying mengangguk.

"Yap Aku kesini untuk berlibur, Tapi entah kenapa liburan kali ini sangat menyebalkan." Jawabnya. Ia memang benar-benar tak menduga semua ini akan terjadi.

Halilintar melirik Ying sekilas, "Aku tak bertanya, tuh." Jawabnya dingin.

Gadis itu berhenti seketika dan mengusap-usap dadanya, mengumpulkan kesabaran. 'Kuatkan aku, Tuhan.'

"Tapi kau lancar berbahasa Melayu?"

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku pernah tinggal disini sekitar tiga tahun, Tapi aku kembali pulang karena beberapa hal." Terang Ying.

Halilintar hanya ber "oh" ria.

"Tadi kenapa kau dikejar para brandal itu? Apa kau berkelahi?" Ying menunjuk bekas darah di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

Halilintar yang baru menyadarinya langsung menghapusnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Lagipula Ying tak perlu tau urusannya.

"Huh, kau ini irit bicara sekali sih. Setidaknya jawablah." Semprot Ying kesal melihat sifatnya yang pendiam, Berbanding balik dengannya yang cerewet. Namun nihil, Halilintar tetap diam dan terus berjalan. Sang gadis semakin kesal.

 _'Huh, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang seperti ini? Tampan sih, tap-'_

"Hey!"

Ying yang sedang asik mendumel di dalam hatinya menubruk punggung pemuda itu karena Halilintar berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aduh hidungku.." Ringis Ying sembari mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, sudah dua kali pemuda itu berhenti mendadak seperti itu.

"Makanya perhatikan langkahmu." Halilintar memutar matanya, "Kita sudah sampai."

"Apa? sudah sampai?" Ying melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua sederhana dengan halaman yang lumayan besar. Tapi tunggu..

"Panti Asuhan?" Ying membelalak ketika membacanya. Pantas saja ia melihat ada ayunan dan permainan anak-anak lainnya disana. Halilintar membuka pagar dan mulai berjalan masuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala menyadari sesuatu, "Hei. Mau sampai kapan diam disana?" Halilintar kesal melihat Ying yang membatu di tempatnya.

Gadis itu kemudian tersentak sadar, "Eh? maaf.." Lalu berjalan masuk mengikuti sang pemuda.

.

.

.

Tok,Tok,Tok

"Assalamualaikum."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang menggesek-gesek matanya yang memerah di ambang pintu.

"Waalaik- Kak Hali!" Bocah itu langsung menghambur ke arah Halilintar dengan semangat, Wajahnya sumringah melihat kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Hei, Thorn. kau belum tidur?" Tanya Halilintar lembut sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ying tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eh?" Thorn kebingungan melihat orang asing yang datang bersama kakaknya. Melihat raut wajahnya, Halilintar berujar "Nanti kakak beritahu. Sekarang , dimana Bunda?"

Bocah itu lalu mengangguk, "Ada di dalam. Ayo!" jawabnya semangat lalu berlari ke dalam.

Halilintar kemudian berjalan masuk diikuti Ying yang berjalan dengan kikuk di belakangnya.

"Bundaa! Kak Hali pulang!"

Teriak bocah itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya berjilbab yang terlihat lembut dan ramah.

"Eh Hali? darimana saja?" Tanya wanita itu. Halilintar tanpa menjawab apapun mengecup tangannya.

"Bunda, perkenalkan ini Ying. Ying, ini bunda Amy." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan mereka berdua tanpa basa-basi, Ying kemudian membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal bu, Namaku Ying."

Meskipun masih kebingungan, Wanita itu memilih untuk tersenyum. "Ya salam kenal. panggil saja saya Bunda Amy. Ayo silahkan duduk dulu." Katanya dengan ramah.

Halilintar melihat Thorn yang masih berdiri di samping ibunda, kemudian berjongkok, Menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Thorn, Yang lain sudah tidur. Kau pergilah tidur ya? Ini sudah malam." Ucap Halilintar kepada bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

"Oke.."

Halilintar lalu mengacak rambutnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah menguap, Thorn kemudian pergi ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Apa kau mau minum dulu?"

Ying menggeleng. "Tidak usah repot-repot Bunda." Jawab gadis itu sungkan sambil tersenyum.

"Bunda, aku bertemu dengannya di gang rintis, Dia sepertinya tersesat." Terang Halilintar. Wanita itu membelalak kaget.

"Tersesat? Gang rintis itu tempat yang cukup berbahaya. Memangnya kau dari mana nak?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Ying kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini. Dari mulai rencananya untuk berlibur hingga pertemuannya dengan Halilintar. Sang Bunda mengangguk mengerti. "Kasihan sekali.. Baiklah, kalau begitu, untuk sementara waktu kau beristirahatlah dulu. Disini banyak kamar yang kosong. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam. Kita bicarakan lagi masalahmu besok ya."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Bunda! Maaf merepotkan.." Ying tersenyum senang.

"Tak apa. Lagipula anak-anak pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu." Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lapar, Makanlah dulu. Hali, setelah itu antarkan dia ke kamar atas ya?" Halilintar mengangguk. Wanita itu lalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Simpan saja kopermu disini dan makanlah dulu." Halilintar berjalan menuju tangga.

"Eh? Kau tak ikut makan?" Tanya Ying kebingungan.

"Aku akan menyusul."

.

.

.

.

"Itu kamarmu." Pemuda itu menunjuk pintu yang ada di ujung lorong. "kamar mandi ada di lantai bawah." Terang Halilintar. Ying mengangguk

Sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan apapun, Halilintar sudah mulai beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Eh tunggu,"

Ying menahan tangan Halilintar. Pemuda itu pun berbalik.

"Terimakasih ya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jika kau tak membantuku." Ying menunduk dalam, Pemuda itu kemudian memandangnya beberapa saat. "Hm. Istirahatlah."

Halilintar lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ying tersenyum dan melihat sekeliling. Ia merasa nyaman, Tempat ini seperti rumah baginya, Kamar-kamar terlihat berjejer dengan warna pintu yang berbeda, Pintu kamarnya berwarna coklat.

Ying pun masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu berisikan sebuah single bed, meja kecil, dan sebuah lemari dan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan.

Ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

Hari yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan Handphone dan mengcharge nya. Setelah aktif, terlihat deretan miss calls dari Hanna, Sahabatnya.

Ia kemudian menelepon Hanna.

"Halo?"

/"Halo? Ying! Yaampun, Kemana saja kau!? Aku khawatir. Kenapa nomormu baru aktif?"/

"Haha maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar mengalami banyak kejadian hari ini. Kau takkan percaya."

/"Benarkah? Kau berhutang cerita padaku. Tapi, dimana kau sekarang?"/

"Aku, um.. sedang berada di rumah teman. Kau tak usah khawatir."

/"haah~ Syukurlah."/

"Sepertinya aku akan kerumahmu besok, tapi masalahnya aku benar-benar lupa alamat rum-"

/"Oh ya! aku hampir lupa. Aku minta maaf, Ying. Aku mendadak pergi ke Kuala Lumpur karena nenekku meninggal kemarin. Aku masih dalam perjalan. Jadi mungkin minggu depan aku baru akan kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengamu?"/

"A-apa? um.. baiklah.. Aku turut berduka cita. Ya tak apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Hati-hati dijalan,"

/"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Kau bisa datang kerumahku jika aku sudah pulang.. sudah dulu ya. Dahh Ying."/

Telepon terputus dan Ying membeku di tempatnya.

'Bagaimana ini?'

Ying tertunduk di kasurnya dengan lemas. Tujuannya berlibur kesini adalah untuk mengunjungi Hanna, Tapi ternyata semuanya di luar dugaan. Ia tak mungkin memaksa temannya itu untuk pulang karena keadaanya. Kemana ia harus pergi setelah ini? Apalagi ia tak mempunyai saudara di Malaysia.

"Yaampun.. apa ini bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi?"

.

.

.

Halilintar memutar balikan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya menolak untuk beristirahat padahal ia sudah cukup kelelahan.

"Amar Deep sialan."

Ia benar-benar kesal dengannya. Si cupu yang ternyata Ketua Geng Pheonix itu membohongi dan membuatnya terluka. Padahal, ia masih punya urusan dengannya.

Tapi pertemuannya dengan gadis itu sungguh tak terduga, Halilintar adalah orang yang Apatis terhadap orang lain. Biasanya ia akan acuh terhadap apa yang bukan urusannya.

Entah kenapa ia membawa gadis itu kesini, Padahal mereka belum saling mengenal dan Ying adalah orang asing.

Yah, Halilintar tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya, Jadi ia putuskan untuk tidur. Toh nanti juga semuanya akan selesai.

Apa pertemuan ini hanyalah kebetulan semata, Atau ada rencana Tuhan di baliknya? Mereka takkan tau.

TBC

.

.

.

Ah ya ini aku gabungin dari chapter 1 dan 2 karena aku ubah kan ya xD #udahtauOy

Oh iya, anggap aja mereka itu ga kembar ya, dan kayaknya di chapter depan bakal ada OC. Buat yang bingung sama usia mereka, Ying itu 18 th dan Halilintar 19 th, yap mereka udah lulus tapi ga kuliah, aku gabisa nyeritain anak kuliahan xD

Dan yah pertemuan mereka aku ubah karena emang argg kayak ftv -_- aku bener2 baru sadar wkwkw. Maklum lah ya buat org yg jarang nonton pilem2 romantis jadi gapunya inspirasi xD

Apa lagi yah? Kalo ada yang bingung tanyain aja yah dikolom komentar :D

Makasihh makasih makasihhhh banget yang udah review ngasih saran dan kritikan itu ngebantu banget. Kalian yang mau nyempetin waktunya buat ngeriview itu bener2 semangat buat aku xD

oke maaf kepanjangan :D

seperti biasa, saran dan kritik sangaaaat diterima.

thanks for reading!

Don't be a silent reader, and

review please.. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Boboiboy Milik Animonsta

Story by me

Hali/Ying/Fang

Rated T

Drama/Romance

Warn : Typo bertebaran, Bahasa campur aduk

Enjoy!

* * *

Jika kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan, hari ini pasti hari yang akan menyenangkan. Biasanya Ying sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi, entah kenapa gadis itu kini sudah mandi pagi-pagi sekali dan sekarang ia tengah membereskan tempat tidur dengan pakaian yang sudah dikenakannya, Celana jeans selutut dan kaos lengan pendek gambar Doraemon kesukaanya.

Setelah selesai, ia berniat turun ke bawah untuk membantu Bunda Amy atau melakukan hal yang berguna, tak enak rasanya jika ia hanya berdiam diri dikamar seperti yang ia lakukan tiap harinya dirumah.

Lorong kamar terlihat gelap, hanya pancaran lampu dari lantai bawah yang terlihat dari ujung anak tangga. Kamar Halilintar maupun anak-anak yang lain juga belum terbuka dan masih gelap. Sepertinya mereka belum bangun, jadi ia putuskan untuk turun kebawah.

Tapi ternyata dugaanya salah, Mereka sudah bangun dan tengah melakukan sholat subuh berjamaah yang diimami oleh Halilintar di sebuah ruangan kecil dekat ruang tamu, otomatis gadis itu bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan sembari duduk disalah satu sofa itu.

Ying tersenyum, entah kenapa wajah dingin dan ketus pemuda itu terlihat menenangkan saat ia tengah melakukan ibadah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Merekapun sampai di rakaat terakhir.

Setelah salam, bunda Amy menyadari keberadaan Ying di belakang mereka, wanita itu lantas tersenyum.

"Ying? Sudah bangun? Sebentar lagi kita sarapan pagi ya." ujarnya lembut, Ying hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah selesai, Halilintar terlihat pergi menuju kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah handuk, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ying hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan

Ia merasa pemuda itu cuek sekali, Ia bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan topi biru dengan posisi miring menghampirinya, Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai kak, Namaku Taufan salam kenal ya. Ini pasti kak Ying kan? Bunda Amy yang bilang tadi." Pemuda itu lalu duduk disebelahnya setelah uluran tangannya dibalas oleh Ying.

Ying tersenyum. Berbanding balik dengan Halilintar, pemuda ini sangat baik dan ramah.

"Iya salam kenal juga."

Merekapun mengobrol tentang banyak hal dan terlihat akrab walaupun pertama kali bertemu. Menurutnya, Taufan adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Itu punyakuu!"

Tapi kemudian sepasang anak laki-laki terlihat tengah berlarian dari arah lantai atas, memperebutkan sebuah mobil-mobilan.

"Punyamu kan udah rusak sama Melody!" sahut anak laki-laki lainnya. Mereka ternyata kembar.

Ah, Ying ingat, salah satu diantara mereka adalah anak laki-laki yang menyambut Halilintar kemarin. Kalau tak salah, namanya Thorn.

"BRUK!"

"HUWAAAA"

Ying dan Taufan yang kaget langsung berlari menuju seorang anak yang kini tengah menangis akibat jatuh dari anak tangga.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Ying terlihat khawatir dan ia langsung memeriksa bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat sakit.

Bunda Amy dan seorang anak gadis datang dari arah dapur karena mendengar suara tangisan tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis. Makanya jangan berlarian di anak tangga, bunda kan sudah sering bilang." Ujarnya sedikit khawatir. "Nana, ambilkan kotak obat di kamar bunda ya."

Gadis cantik yang bernama Nana itupun mengangguk dan langsung pergi mengambil kotak obat.

Taufan lalu menggendong Thorn ke sofa di ruang tamu sembari tertawa, "Makanya dengerin apa kata bunda." Ujar Taufan sembari mengacak rambut bocah yang masih menangis sesegukan menahan sakit itu.

Ditengah keributan itu, Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan selembar handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya. Otomatis, dada bidangnya yang kekar itu terlihat oleh Ying dengan mata telanjang.

Gadis itu lantas membuang muka, wajahnya memerah melihat Halilintar yang seperti itu.

 _"...Ro-Roti sobek..."_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Untung saja hidungnya tak berdarah karena melihat pemandangan indah itu, tak ada yang menyadari rona merah dipipinya karena semuanya masih memusatkan perhatian pada Thorn.

Halilintar jalan menuju arah tangga dan pergi ke kamarnya, tak memperdulikan tangisan adiknya karena ia tau ada banyak orang disana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nana datang membawa kotak obat dan memberikan kotak itu pada sang bunda. Wanita itu lalu mengoleskan beberapa tetes obat dan menutupnya dengan plester.

"Nah, sekarang Thorn dan Blaze jangan lari-larian lagi ya sayang. Kasian juga Melody, lagi tidur."

Kedua bocah itupun mengangguk, Bunda Amy lalu membereskan kotak obat dan pergi menuju dapur bersama Nana.

"Ah ya, kenalin kak Ying. Ini Thorn dan Blaze. Mereka kembar." Taufan memperkenalkan mereka pada Ying, Yang masing-masing memiliki topi dengan warna dan posisi yang berbeda. Ying pun menunduk dan tersenyum pada mereka yang terlihat masih kebingungan.

"kalau itu Nana." Taufan menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Ying mengangguk, Ia rasa semuanya baik.

Namun gadis itu sedikit kebingungan karena jika dibandingkan panti asuhan lain, ternyata panti ini isinya lebih sedikit dari dugaan. Mungkin ia harus bertanya tentang perihal itu pada Taufan nanti.

Oh ya, Ia hampir lupa membantu Bunda Amy, ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, karena kelihatannya Taufan dan si kembar sedang bermain.

"Em, bunda, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wanita yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ying, "Tak apa, Biar bunda saja dan Nana yang memasak." Tolaknya halus.

Namun Ying yang terus memaksa dengan alasan ingin membantu, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk memasak sarapan pagi karena Bunda Amy harus pergi ke pasar dulu bersama Nana.

Halilintar pun akhirnya datang, "Bunda mau kemana?" tanyanya sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang ada di bahunya.

"Bunda mau kepasar beli makanan. Kau yang buat sarapan pagi ya?" setelah Halilintar mengangguk, wanita itupun pergi.

Pemuda itu melihat Ying yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran, "Kayak yang bisa masak aja." komentarnya sinis, tapi Ying tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Bisa dong, kamu bisa gak?" sahut sang gadis.

Tanpa menjawab Halilintar lantas menyalakan kompor, lalu memasak nasi goreng dengan cekatan. Seperti seorang chef handal, ia mengolah bumbu-bumbu, nasi dan juga bahan-bahan lainnya dengan baik, Ying melongo dibuatnya.

Setelah jadi, pemuda itu menuangkan nasi goreng pada piring yang sudah berjejer.

Ying tertawa, "Kamu kayak mamang-mamang nasi goreng itu loh yang dipinggir jalan, Pas lagi ada handuknya"

Halilintar hanya memutar matanya, "Udah, itu sayuran udah dipotong kan? Simpen di piring." Titah sang pemuda. Gadis itu lalu menghias ke delapan piring tersebut menggunakan tomat dan selada.

Setelah selesai, mereka menyimpan makanan tadi ke meja makan. Taufan yang berada di ruang tengah langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan karena mencium aromanya.

"Haruum banget.. kak Ying yang masak ya?" Tanya Taufan. "Kak Hali kan ga bisa masak?"

"Awas ya, Gaakan kubuatin lagi masakan"

"Ehhh Chef Halilintar ternyata, iya deeh iya maaf.." Sahutnya sembari terkekeh.

"Tuh bantuin pindahin piring, jangan mau enaknya aja"

"Siap Chef!"

Ying hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

.

.

Orang tua Ying adalah orang yang sibuk, dan jarang berada di rumah. Jadi momen sederhana seperti makan bersama pun sangat langka baginya, ia merasa sangat senang ketika mereka berkumpul dan makan bersama layaknya keluarga.

Meskipun hanya nasi goreng, tapi rasanya enak sekali. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ada pribahasa yang berkata bahwa jangan menilai seseorang dari sampulnya saja. Karena ya, meskipun Halilintar seorang laki-laki yang cuek dan terlihat keras tapi ternyata ia jago memasak.

Meskipun tak enak rasanya menginap disini dan ikut makan, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bertahan di Malaysia, karena jika ia meminta bantuan Ayahnya mungkin ia akan diseret pulang oleh ayahnya yang overprotektif itu.

Ying memicingkan mata ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan topi biru tua tengah makan dengan tenang di sudut meja makan, Sepertinya ia baru melihatnya.

Selesai makan, Ying membantu Bunda Amy membereskan meja dan mencuci piring, namun sebelum pemuda itu beranjak pergi, Bunda Amy memanggilnya.

"Ice Kemarilah, ada yang ingin bunda perkenalkan"

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Ying dengan dingin. Lebih dingin dari Halilintar, entah kenapa tatapannya terasa mengintimidasi. Sama seperti namanya, ia dingin sedingin es.

Ying dengan kikuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Ice.

"Salam kenal ya, a-"

Namun pemuda itu hanya memandangi Ying dengan sinis dari atas sampai bawah, lalu pergi begitu saja menuju kamar dan membanting pintu.

Semuanya seketika membeku.

"E-eh maaf ya Kak Ying. Dia memang kayak gitu" Ujar Taufan pada Ying yang terlihat kebingungan, Bunda Amy terlihat kecewa dan memegang dadanya.

"Maaf Ya" Ujar Bunda Amy sembari tersenyum pada Ying, Gadis itu balas tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Halilintar tak mengomentari apapun dan langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk menyimpan piring kotor.

Ying memandang ke arah tangga, apa dirinya berbuat salah?

.

.

.

"Kak! kakak!" Thorn mengibaskan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Ying yang tengah melamun itu, ia pun tersentak setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Eh?"

Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya tengah bermain dengan Blaze, Thorn, Nana dan Melody.

"Kakak, kenapa? kakak sakit?" Seorang bocah laki-laki bertopi merah menghampiri gadis itu kemudian mengusap-usap kakinya.

Melihatnya, Ying kembali tersenyum.

"Hehe kakak nggak apa-apa, yuk main lagi!" Jawabnya riang, ia lalu kembali bermain dengan mereka.

Ying sangat beruntung bisa berada di panti asuhan ini. Sejak malam itu, Ia diizinkan untuk tinggal sementara hingga Hanna kembali. Dan anak-anak panti.. Uh, Ying sangat menyukai mereka. Mereka sangat baik dan menggemaskan.

Mereka adalah Taufan, Ice, Nana, si kembar Blaze-Thorn dan si kecil Melody.

Taufan berumur enam belas tahun, Sifatnya ceria dan pandai bergaul. Berbanding balik dengan Halilintar yang dingin dan cenderung apatis. Ying ingat saat mereka berkenalan, Taufan yang paling banyak mengobrol dengannya.

Selanjutnya, Ice berumur empat belas tahun. Ying rasa ia anak yang baik, tapi pemuda itu sangat pendiam dan jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Kesan yang didapat saat pertama bertemu pun kurang baik, Bahkan makan pagi tadi pun ia enggan berkenalan dengan Ying dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sembari membanting pintu dengan kasar.

lalu Nana, seorang gadis cantik berumur tiga belas tahun yang sangat ramah. Meskipun masih kecil, ia bisa mengatur para saudaranya. Dan mereka sangat takut pada Nana.

Ying tertawa ketika mereka bersembunyi, saat Nana mengejar mereka karena tak mau membantunya membereskan rumah.

kemudian, ada si kembar Blaze-Thorn, Mereka sangat menggemaskan. Meskipun sering bertengkar, tapi disisi lain mereka sangat akur. Thorn lebih pendiam dibanding Blaze yang sangat cerewet. Oh iya, mereka berumur enam tahun.

Dan yang terakhir, ada si kecil Melody. Umurnya baru tiga setengah tahun. Ia sangat cantik dan lucu, Namun sayang Melody adalah Tuna wicara. Sehingga Ying kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya.

Ia merasa nyaman tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Mereka menyambut Ying dengan baik, dan begitu cepat akrab dengannya.

Tapi mungkin Ice tak masuk dalam hitungan.

Yah mereka bisa menerimanya dengan mudah karena mungkin mereka terbiasa mendapat orang-orang baru, jadi kedatangan orang asing seperti Ying adalah hal biasa.

Taufan lalu muncul di hadapan mereka sembari membawa beberapa permen yang ia bawa entah dari mana

"Hey, siapa yang mau?" ia memperlihatkan beberapa permen berbentuk hewan yang langsung diperebutkan oleh adik-adik kecilnya.

Setelah semuanya mendapat bagian, Remaja tampan bertopi biru itupun duduk di sebelah Ying. "Kakak mau?" Tawarnya ramah.

Ying menggelengkan kepala. "Enggak, makasih.. " Tolaknya sembari tersenyum.

Taufan kemudian membuka permen yang ia bawa dan memakannya.

"Kemana Halilintar?" tanya gadis itu, dari pagi pemuda itu tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada di kedai?"

Ying mengernyit, "Kedai?"

"Yup, bunda Amy punya sebuah kedai coklat di taman, kak Hali sering membantu bunda disana."

Kedai? Dan juga, Ying baru tau kalau ada taman, pantas saja disekitar sini tak terlihat ada kios-kios penjual makanan dan jalanannya pun terlihat sepi.

"Ah begitu... bisa antarkan kakak kesana?"

.

.

.

"Kak Hali~" Taufan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah mengelap meja counter itu sembari mendorong skateboardnya. Halilintar menaikkan satu alis, Malas bertemu bocah pecicilan yang satu ini.

"Kak, lihat aku bawa siapa?" ia menunjuk Ying yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya, pemuda bertopi itu kemudian duduk di tempat duduk dengan mulut yang tengah mengulum sebuah permen.

"Pacar kak Ha-"

"Adaw!" ia meringis kala kepalanya mendapat jitakan kasih sayang dari pemuda tempramen dibelakangnya itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aura menyeramkan Halilintar membuat pemuda bertopi biru itu bungkam. Namun kembali terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hali? Lagi ngapain?" Ying yang sudah sampai, duduk di dikursi pembeli.

"Menurutmu?" jawabnya ketus

"Aih kak Hali, jutek amat sih sama perempuan. Ntar kak Ying nya pergi loh."

"...Bodo."

"Yah, kak Hali mah gaseru ah. Maaf ya kak Ying, dia memang kayak gitu. Pantesan aja ga ada yang mau."

"Hei, aku denger itu."

Ying lantas terkekeh, mereka manis juga. Meskipun sering tak akur, tapi keduanya sangat lucu.

"Sudah sana, bantu Nana beres-beres rumah." perintah dari Halilintar membuat Taufan cemberut, tapi toh ia tetap menurut.

"Iya deh iya. Kak Hali, baik-baik sama pacarnya ya!"

"Hei!"

Sebelum Halilintar berhasil menjitak Taufan lagi, pemuda itu sudah melesat pergi menggunakan skateboardnya.

"Hahaha, dia lucu ya?" ujar Ying.

"Lucu apanya? Dia itu menyebalkan." sahut Halilintar yang kini tengah mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada di rak.

Tak lama kemudian datang beberapa orang pembeli yang memesan berbagai menu di kedai itu. Halilintar terlihat kewalahan karena banyaknya pesanan yang ada. Wajarlah, sekarang masih pagi, waktunya orang-orang untuk sarapan.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya, Ying merasa tak enak melihat pemuda itu bekerja sendiri.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Tanya Halilintar sangsi, Ying memegang dagunya.

"Uh, kalau hanya menjadi _waiters_ , aku bisa sih.."

"Ya ya, terserah." Jawabnya.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu dengan melayani para pelanggan kedai itu yang semakin siang semakin ramai.

.

.

.

Sore pun Tiba, kini waktunya untuk bunda Amy menjaga kedai itu bersama Ice dan Taufan. Jadi mereka putuskan untuk beristirahat dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar pinggiran kota rintis menggunakan sepeda.

Setelah menempuh beberapa ratus meter, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah jembatan beton yang menghadap lautan.

Pulau rintis adalah sebuah pulau mungil yang berada di tengah-tengah laut, dan menjadi penghubung sebuah pulau lainnya untuk pergi ke kota besar, maka jika pergi ke perbatasan, perairan yang luas terlihat membentang dibawah jembatan itu.

"Ah~ segarnya.."

Ying merentangkan tangan kala angin sore berhembus, menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya. Hawa panas dan lelahnya tadi seakan lenyap begitu saja saat ia melihat bentangan laut di hadapannya.

Halilintar membawa gadis itu ke pinggiran kota rintis yang menyajikan pemandangan alam berupa pantai dan laut yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Lampu Mercusuar mulai menyala dan orang-orang di pelabuhan terlihat begitu sibuk.

Matahari memantulkan cahaya warna-warni yang indah di lautan, dengan angin yang berhembus dan juga pemandnagan dari batu karang raksasa yang telihat dari kejauhan begitu menakjubkan, matahari yang mulai tenggelam menyisakkan cahaya senja yang begitu indah.

Halilintar turun dari sepedanya dan melipat tangannya diatas pagar penyangga yang berkarat itu, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, mengabaikan sang gadis yang kini diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Di bibirnya masih terlihat luka bekas dua hari yang lalu, dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Ah ya, Ying belum sempat bertanya perihal itu. Meskipun itu bukan urusannya, tapi bukan Ying namanya jika tak penasaran sebelum menemukan jawabannya.

Ia pun mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ah~ kau beruntung sekali Hali. Pemandangan disini sangat indah," ujarnya.

"Hm.."

Halilintar hanya bergumam, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan laut itu.

Ditengah suasana yang canggung, mereka hanya bisa terdiam, menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan mulai turun dengan suara-suara kapal laut yang mengisi latar belakang.

"Hali,"

Sang gadis menginterupsi keheningan yang tengah berlangsung, pemuda itupun melirik kearahnya.

"Aku masih penasaran, alasan waktu itu. Saat para brandalan mengejarmu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu.."

Halilintar mengenyirit, memangnya penting ya untuk ia tau?

"Kau.. Ingin tau?" tanya pemuda itu

"Iyaaa!"

Ying menjawab dengan semangat 45 matanya berbinar, benar-benar penasaran.

"Kepo."

Jleb

Entah kenapa hampir tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, pasti bagai pedang tajam yang menusuknya, ia kan cuma bertanya.

lagipula bukan hanya itu. Sebenarnya Ying punya segudang pertanyaan yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Tentang latar belakang keluarganya, panti asuhan itu, anak-anak, bunda amy, dan yah, jika memikirkan hal itu sepertinya kepalanya mau meledak. Tapi ia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu.

Ia adalah orang baru yang secara random masuk dalam kehidupannya, dan tentu saja tak mungkin pemuda itu bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya begitu saja.

Apalagi Halilintar adalah orang yang tertutup dan benar-benar sulit di tebak. keperibadiannya yang dingin membuat Ying tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

Ying cemberut, "Aku kan, cuma nanya." cibirnya kesal.

Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Hingga mungkin gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat suka membuat Ying kesal, Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu.

"Maaf soal Ice tadi pagi."

Ying mengalihkan pandangannya pada Halilintar yang masih melihat lurus kedepan.

"Ah gapapa, santai saja, udah biasa kok, kan mirip sama kam-"

"..."

"Eh.. Bukan apa-apa." Ujar Ying salah tingkah.

Tak lama kemudian, Ying terkikik, membuat Halilintar menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Pas kemarin kita ketemu, kayak drama banget ya? Kita Ketemu terus aku langsung dibawa kesini. Haah~ kadang aku masih tak percaya." kenangnya sembari menopang dagu di pagar penyangga itu.

Halilintar tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya memandangi lautan di bawahnya. Debur ombak yang saling beradu itu seakan berbisik padanya bahwa itu memang takdir mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena langit mulai menggelap, dengan sedikit sinar mentari senja, mereka pulang menggunakan sepeda.

"Hali, Ayo balapan!"

"Hei tunggu!"

Dan teriakan sang gadis bersamaan dengan sahutan marah pemuda di belakangnya mulai mengecil seiring menjauhnya kepergian kedua insan itu.

TBC

.

.

.

Haaaahh~ akhirnya bisa update jugaaakk *jingkrakjingkrakan* maaf kalo lama ya, dengan beberapa alasan, aku bener2 males nerusin ff ini. Tp liat reviewan kalian, semangatnya langsung terisi lagi^^ semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini. #ngarep#

Di chapter ini aku rasa banyak banget kekurangannya. Ada yang ga srek gitu dan pas kubaca ulang kata per katanya bener2 ancur... Hiks

Buat Yaya sama Fang, ntar mereka bakal muncul kok hehe.

Aku tau ff ini banyak kekurangannya, dan kuharap itu gajadi penghalang buat kalian untuk terus baca ya, aku cuma pengen ngehibur kalian dan ningkatin kemampuan nulisku. Kalau ada yg salah, jangan terlalu dipusingin yah hehehe

Buat ceritanya, kalau masih ada yg bingung nanti kebongkar kok di chapter selanjutnya. Dan buat suasana di kedai itu, sama lahh tamannya kayak di Boboiboy ^^

Buat yang review makasihh makasih banget, gabisa aku bales satu2 disini takutnya kepanjangan hehe.

pokonya saran dan kritik aku terima dan aku jadiin pembelajaran lagi buat kedepannya^^

Oh ya buat Melody sama Nana itu OC yah. Bayangin ajalah anak cantik wkwk #digampar. Nana itu ada sih sebenrnya di serial BBB musim berapa yah lupa #plak

Oh iya pokonya temen sekelasnya boboiboy kok yang rambutnya pendek itulohh..

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya dan sekali lagi maaf kalo ada kekurangan. **Makasih** banget buat semangatnya yaah *pelukcium*

Jangan jadi siderr dan Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, hingga suara reot terdengar dari ranjang berbahan kayu itu.

Hari ini rasanya lelah sekali. Setelah seharian membantu Halilintar di kedai dan menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan menikmati pemandangan menggunakan sepeda, mereka pulang tepat saat Adzan Maghrib berkumandang.

Ying memandang handphone yang ada di genggamanya dan menggeser-geser layar menu dengan malas. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang, Ayahnya yang cerewet itu tak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Biasanya dalam satu hari sang Ayah pasti akan meneleponnya, atau paling tidak menanyakan kabarnya lewat pesan singkat. Namun kini handphonenya benar-benar sepi.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, ia lantas bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

"...Ada paket. Seseorang meninggalkannya di depan pintu tadi." Halilintar menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Ying yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" Tanya Ying, ia memutar balikan kotak itu untuk mencari petunjuk. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Entahlah, tapi jelas disana tertulis untukmu." Ujar Halilintar seraya melangkah pergi. "Buang saja jika mencurigakan." Tambahnya.

"Ayo turun ke bawah, waktunya makan malam."

Ying menangguk. "Nanti aku menyusul setelah mandi." Tambahnya.

Setelah Halilintar pergi, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan stempel namanya tiba-tiba ada disini. Bagaimana bisa? Apa ini ulah orang-orang iseng yang ingin menakut-nakutinya? Tapi Halilintar tanpa curiga sedikitpun membawanya masuk.

"APA INI BOM!?"

Ying menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak.. aku harus tenang.." Gumamnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, ia membuka kotak kecil itu perlahan.

Matanya membelalak. "Dompetku...?"

Sebuah dompet berwarna pastel ada di dalam kotak itu, dan setelah di cek kartu-kartu penting yang ada di dalamnya masih lengkap, begitu pula dengan uang yang ada di dalamnya.

Ying mengehembuskan nafas lega sekaligus kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa, dompetnya yang telah hilang dua hari yang lalu itu bisa kembali lagi padanya? Pengirimnya bahkan sampai tau lokasinya.

Sedikit aneh, bukan?

Yah... tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya. Yang penting sekarang ia mendapatkan kembali dompetnya, dan dirinya sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang berbaik hati mengantarkannya kesini.

Ying menggambil handuk dan baju ganti, lalu turun kebawah seraya bersenandung pelan.

* * *

Boboiboy Milik Animonsta

Story by me

Halilintar/Ying/Fang

Rated T

Drama/Romance

WARNING(S)! : Typo bertebaran, Bahasa campur aduk, Mengandung Karakter OOC dan OC, Serta kesalahan lainnya yang tidak disebutkan satu per satu.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Seperti biasa, tugasnya setelah makan adalah mencuci piring. Meskipun Bunda Amy tak memintanya, tapi tetap saja ia tak enak hati jika hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka yang mengerjakannya.

Ia tak sendirian, Halilintar bertugas untuk membilas piring yang telah di beri sabun. Sambil menggosok piring, Ying bersenandung kecil, membuat pemuda disebelahnya itu mengeryit.

Tapi karena tak mau tau dan tak perduli, Halilintar mengacuhkan gadis itu dan fokus pada pekerjaanya.

"Hali.." Ujar Ying dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Halilintar melirik gadis yang ada di sebelahnya dengan mimik wajah 'Ada apa?'

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau mau?"

Halilintar tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Ying memutar matanya, "Duh, aku bilang, ada barang yang kau inginkan tidak?" Ulangnya sekali lagi dengan sedikit kesal.

Bukan, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Halilintar bingung.

"...kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Ying lantas memandang pemuda itu balik, "Untuk... berterimakasih..?" ujarnya, ia bahkan ragu akan jawabannya sendiri.

Halilintar tersenyum simpul, "Memangnya kau punya uang? Bukannya dompetmu hilang?" sahutnya sedikit mengejek.

Ying cemberut, "Iya sih, tapi aku hanya ingin tau, mungkin saja aku bisa mengabulkannya nanti." jawabnya.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terlihat berfikir.

"..Entahlah." ia mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya membilas piring yang sudah menumpuk.

Ia tak merasa membutuhkan apa-apa, yah meski ada hal-hal yang diinginkannya, tapi tak mungkin Ying bisa mengabulkannya. Mustahil.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya lagi lain kali." balasnya datar.

"..Uh, baiklah..." sahut Ying dengan sedikit kecewa, Ia takut jika nanti dirinya tak sempat membalas budi pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Hei!" Seru Ying saat Halilintar mencubit pipinya menggunakan tangannya yang basah, sehingga pipinya ikut lembab. "Jangan cemberut, jelek."

Belum sempat protes, sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ehem."

Halilintar dan Ying berbalik kebelakang, terlihat di ambang pintu Taufan tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum penuh arti ke arah keduanya.

"Maaf ya, bukan bermaksud menggangu momen romantis kalian, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kata-" Taufan langsung menunduk kala Halilintar melempar sebuah botol plastik ke arahnya, untung saja ia bisa menghindar.

"Jangan galak gitu dong kak," Protesnya tak terima.

"Aku masih hidup..." gumamnya seraya mengusap dada. Hampir saja lemparan maut dari Halilintar mengenainya jika ia tak cepat-cepat menunduk.

"Ada apa, Taufan?" Tanya Ying pada pemuda bertopi biru itu.

"Di lapangan persimpangan jalan ada pasar malam yang baru mulai tuh, mumpung belum terlalu malam mendingan kita kesana. Anak-anak ingin pergi kesana." Taufan menggambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air putih, kemudian meneguknya.

"Asik! Aku ikut!"

Tanpa protes, Halilintar meneruskan pekerjaanya.

"Yah, terserah."

.

.

.

Ying sumringah melihat sekeliling, orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang menjejali makanan yang ada di _stand-stand_ pedagang dan banyak juga yang sibuk mengantri tiket untuk menaiki wahana disana.

Terakhir kali Ying pergi ke pasar malam adalah saat ia dan keluarganya masih tinggal di Malaysia tiga tahun lalu, dan akhirnya sekarang ia bisa merasakan lagi keseruan di tempat kesukannya itu.

Blaze, Thorn Nana dan Ice, (yang dipaksa ikut para saudaranya) terlihat berlari ke arah komedi putar, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada Halilintar dan mendapat izin dengan syarat tidak boleh berpencar dan pergi terlalu jauh.

"Ah iya, Melody kemana?" Tanya Ying pada Taufan yang kini tengah fokus pada handphonenya.

"Tidur... lagipula kalau dia ikut bakal repot, kasian Nana gaakan bisa main." sahutnya.

"Sekarang kita mau apa?"

Halilintar memandang sekeliling, sedikit menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Taufan. Ia benci keramaian. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain karena Bunda Amy memintanya untuk menjaga anak-anak. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus ikut dan mengawasi mereka.

"Kak Hali, Kak Ying! Ayo Kesana!" Taufan dengan semangat menujuk sebuah bangunan seram yang bertuliskan 'Rumah Hantu'.

"Anak-anak gimana?" Sahut Halilintar, sedikit cemas pada para adiknya yang masih asik di wahana komedi putar.

"Sebentar aja deh, Lagian Nana pegang Handphone kok, kalo ada apa-apa gampangg." Ujar Taufan santai sembari memutar Handphonenya. Dengan antusias Ying mengikuti Taufan, sedangkan Halilintar hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, kehabisan alasan untuk menghindari wahana yang di bencinya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Lampu-lampu disekitarnya temaram, dan wahananya juga sedikit terasingkan dari wahana-wahana lainnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, banyak orang yang mengantri untuk bermain.

Halilintar memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, disana banyak tengkorak dan boneka-boneka menyeramkan yang dipasang di tembok atau dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Disana juga sangat gelap, hanya cahaya dari lampu senter yang memberi mereka pencahayaan.

Pemuda itu melirik gadis disebelahnya, Ying terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memperhatikan objek-objek yang tengah disorot oleh Taufan menggunakan senter.

Keduanya tengah asik berdiskusi-entah membicarakan apa. Dan ia juga tak mau tahu. Mereka sesekali terkejut ketika melihat boneka yang tiba-tiba bergerak ataupun ketika mendengar suara barang yang dibanting dengan keras.

Halilintar mendengus. Ternyata rumah hantu tidak seseram yang ia bayangka-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Ia membelalak ketika irisnya menangkap sosok menyeramkan. Sosok dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh luka dan darah, pakaiannya juga robek dan kotor. Matanya hitam kosong, menatap seraya berjalan gontai ke arah mereka. Jalannya memang lambat, tapi tetap saja ia berhasil membuat Ying maupun Taufan ketakutan.

"KABURRRRR!"

Taufan lari terbirit-birit lebih dulu, meninggalkan Ying dan Halilintar. Padahal ia yang memegang senternya, dan sekarang mereka kebingungan bagaimana caranya pergi dari sana tanpa penerangan.

Ying terlihat pucat, sedangkan sosok menyeramkan itu semakin mendekat. "Ugh dasar Taufan..." Gumam Halilintar kesal, ia lalu menyalakan lampu dari ponselnya dan menarik tangan Ying, membawanya pergi dari sana.

Ying melirik kebelakang ketika lengannya masih di tarik Halilintar. Hantu tadi memang sudah tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja ia takut.

"Makanya, kalau penakut jangan sok mau main ke tempat gini. Repot kan akhrinya." Omel Halilintar, ia masih berjalan seraya menggandeng lengan Ying. Mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar menggunakan penerangan seadanya dari telepon genggam miliknya.

"Aku kira gaakan seseram ini..." Sahut Ying. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, enggan bertemu mata dengan hantu-hantu palsu yang kini berkeliaran disana.

Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Apa masih ja-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baru saja Ying memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, tiba-tiba saja sesosok mahluk menyeramkan berambut panjang muncul dari atap bangunan yang berlubang itu.

GREP

Dibandingkan dengan kemunculan sosok menyeramkan yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya, Halilintar lebih terkejut ketika Ying tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ta...takut... a..aku.. takut..." Gumam Ying, sedikit terisak.

Pemuda itu melirik lubang atap tempat sosok tadi memperlihatkan dirinya, dan disana sudah kosong.

Halilintar mendengus, "Sudahlah, dia sudah pergi." Ujar Halilintar seraya memastikannya sekali lagi menggunakan cahaya handphone.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ying memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan membuka matannya. Sosok menyeramkan tadi memang sudah menghilang, pintu keluar juga sudah tak jauh.

"EH!?"

Ketika ia sadar tengah memeluk Halilintar, tubuhnya otomatis menjauh dan ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Udah takutnya?" Tanya Halilintar sarkas.

Ying tak menjawab, ia enggan bertemu mata dengan Halilintar dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf..."

Ying sangat bersyukur karena cahaya lampu diruangan itu temaram. Karena jika tidak, Halilintar pasti akan mengejek wajah dan matanya yang memerah.

Sungguh, Ying masih takut berada disana. Takut jika seandainya saja mahluk menyeramkan tadi tiba-tiba muncul kembali dihadapannya.

Ketika Halilintar memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu, Ying menahan lengannya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit.

"A...aku pinjam tanganmu ya..."

Ying menunduk, enggan menatap matanya.

Halilintar mendengus, namun tak protes. Membiarkan Ying 'meminjam' tangannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju keluar wahana

.

.

.

CTAK!

"AW!"

Taufan mengelus puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh sang kakak yang tempramen itu.

"Dasar bego... lari duluan, ninggalin aku dan Ying dibelakang tanpa senter." Ujar Halilintar kesal, sedangkan Ying tidak berkomentar. Ia masih malu setengah mati mengingat kejadian tadi.

Taufan terkekeh seraya menggaruk pipinya "Hehe, maaf deh kak. Habisnya Setannya serem banget."

"Udah tau serem kenapa masih pengen kesana?" Deklik Halilintar.

"Um maaf, aku juga salah kok Hali." Sahut Ying, wajahnya masih memerah.

Taufan menahan tawanya sekuat jiwa raga. Padahal ingin sekali menggoda mereka, seandainya saja sudah tak sayang nyawa.

Meskipun mendapat jitakan kasih sayang dari Halilintar, ia senang karena misinya berhasil.

Halilintar mendengus. "Sudahlah. Sekarang mau kemana? Anak-anak dimana?" Tanyanya seraya memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Tenang kak, biarin mereka main, aku sudah bilang pada mereka agar berkumpul di pintu keluar nanti. Sekarang, kita main! Mumpung kak Ying disini kan?" ujar Taufan santai, seakan tidak membuat kesalahan apapun.

Sebenarnya Halilintar sedikit khawatir. Tapi yasudahlah, toh ada Nana dan Ice yang menjaga si kembar.

"Ayo kak Ying kita kesana!" Ujar Taufan semangat. Ying juga sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. Ia mengangguk antusias sedangkan Halilintar hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dibanding ikut main, ia merasa seperti mengasuh dua bayi besar yang hiperaktif.

.

.

.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas melihat betapa akrabnya Taufan dan Ying. Mereka tengah mencoba permainan lempar bola. Dimana jika bola yang dilempar mengenai target, maka pemenang berhak memilih hadiah yang tersedia. Mereka tergelak dan bersorak seakan hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Dan... ia malas untuk ikut permainan kekanakan seperti itu.

"Yaaah~ padahal sedikit lagi!" Ying menghampiri Halilintar yang tengah duduk sembari mengeluh. Taufan curang, dia jago dalam hampir semua permainan di tempat ini.

"Kalah lagi?" Tanya Halilintar datar, Ying mengangguk.

"Taufan sih kejagoan mainnya. Kasih kesempatan menang dong" Protes Ying pada Taufan yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar, memamerkan boneka kecil hasil dari kerja kerasnya memenangkan permainan.

"Udah pada puas? Sekarang mau kemana? Aku bosan." Halilintar melirik jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Ah, kita kesana-" Taufan menunjuk sebuah wahana Bianglala yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku beli tiketnya ya? Kalian tunggu disini." Ujar pemuda bertopi biru itu lalu berlari menuju tempat tiket.

Dari kejauhan Taufan terlihat mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ying dan Halilintar seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Ck, dasar." Gumam Halilintar. Pasti ada saja ulah Taufan yang membuat dirinya kesal.

Ditengah keramaian itu mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Ying kembali merasa canggung, karena mengingat kejadian di rumah hantu tadi.

"...Darimana kau dapat uang?"

Pertanyaan Halilintar membuat Ying tersentak.

"Ah,. Itu, sebenarnya.."

Halilintar terlihat menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Dompetku ada di dalam kotak yang kau berikan tadi-"

Untuk beberapa saat Halilintar mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Kenapa bisa?" Tanya pemuda bertopi merah itu, "Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Um... Aku takut jika kau tau, kau akan memintaku untuk segera pergi-" Jawab Ying takut-takut.

Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Dasar. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau menemukan kembali barang-barangmu yang penting."

"Lagipula ini adalah panti asuhan. Tempat untuk menampung orang-orang terlantar sepertimu." Halilintar mengacak rambut Ying, dan sang gadis pun protes.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku! Iya! Iya maaf!"

Bukannya dia juga terlantar ya? Ying bergumam dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Kak Hali, kak Ying, aku sudah dapet tiketnya nih. Ayo naik!" Taufan dengan semangat langsung berlari menuju wahana. Tak memperdulikan protes Halilintar yang tertinggal di belakang bersama Ying.

Setelah sampai di tempat tiket, Halilintar mendongkak memandang sebuah wahana berbentuk kincir angin yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

Dasar Taufan... apa serunya permainan ini?

Tapi toh ia tetap naik, diikuti dengan Ying yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"E-eh!?"

Ying kaget ketika pintu wahana yang dinaikinya ditutup oleh Taufan. Dan tentu saja pintu berbahan besi itu terkunci secara otomatis.

Sekarang, Ying dan Halilintar terperangkap di dalam.

...berdua.

"Taufan sialan.."

Halilintar hanya bisa bergumam kesal pada tingkah adiknya itu.

"Kak Hali baik-baik sama kak Ying ya! Aku mau nyusul anak-anak! Bilang makasihnya nanti aja~" Taufan lalu meninggalkan Halilintar dan Ying di dalam wahana yang kini mulai berputar.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Kini mereka hanya bisa pasrah berada di dalam wahana itu.

Ying melihat ke sekeliling, pulau rintis terlihat jelas dari atas sini. Gemerlap bintang pun menjadi penghias malam. Halilintar juga terlihat mulai menikmatinya, meksipun masih kesal dengan Taufan.

Pulang nanti ia pasti akan memberinya pelajaran.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya mulai mengobrol. Meski sesekali mereka bertengkar dan beradu argumen, Tapi sejauh ini keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Anu, Halilintar..."

Pemuda itu menoleh, kedua manik hazelnya terpaut dengan manik milik Ying.

"Aku punya pertanyaan..."

Halilintar menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, dan melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"Ini tentang Bunda Amy.." Ujar Ying sedikit ragu, "Dimana suaminya? Karena ya... aku tidak melihat ada pria dewasa lain selain kau, Hali."

Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika ia salah bicara dan kena semprot oleh pemuda itu.

Halilintar tercenung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara. "Suaminya sudah meninggal."

Mata Ying membulat kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian meredup. "Maaf... " Ujarnya.

Halilintar tak mengindahka kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ying, ia menutup matanya sekejap

"Dia adalah Ayah Verdi, Ayahku." Gumam Halilintar. "Meskipun aku bukan anak kandungnya, tapi ia selalu menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Begitupun yang lain."

"Ayah Verdi?" Tanya Ying.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Kami menyebutnya Ayah Verdi. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang Ayah bagi kami." Jawabnya.

Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan dari balik jendela berjeruji besi itu dibandingan bertatap mata dengan Ying yang tengah memasang bersimpati padanya.

"Dia yang memberiku kesempatan, untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang Ayah." Ujarnya pelan.

Tatapan matanya menerawang kosong, menikmati gemerlap cahaya lampu dari _stand-stand_ pedagang dibawah sana. Meskipun suasananya sangat bising dan ramai, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

Ying tercenung, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mencerhakan suasana. Salahnya juga yang bertanya tentang hal itu, dan sekarang ia hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku bicara apa sih," Halilintar mengurut keningnya, merasa bodoh karena baru saja menceritakan hal itu pada orang asing seperti Ying.

Tau apa ia soal perasaanya? Dan apa pentingnya untuk gadis itu tau?

"Terimakasih"

Halilintar mendongkak dan menatapnya

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau bercerita..." Ujar Ying.

"...Aku yakin, dia juga pasti merasa bahagia karena telah memiliki kalian.. " Tambahnya seraya tersenyum

...sangat manis.

Halilintar membeku, terpesona dengan senyumannya yang hangat, sebuah senyuman yang baru ia lihat dari gadis asing yang cerewet itu, Setelah sebelumnya ia hanya melihat cengiran ataupun lengkungan bibirnya ketika kesal.

"Iya." Sahut Halilintar, "Dan berhentilah tersenyum"

Senyum dibibirnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi kesal. "Kau ini, bisa tidak, jangan merusak suasana?" Ujar Ying sebal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus berhenti tersenyum?"

"Yah, aku lebih suka melihatmu cemberut"

"Tadi kau bilang aku jelek jika cemberut"

"Kau memang sudah jelek sih, jadi sama saja."

"Halilintar!"

Dan mereka terus beradu argumen tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

Tanpa Ying sadari, sebuah senyuman samar terukir dibibir pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Ia tak tau bagaimana rasanya, hidup tanpa sosok orang tua asli. Apalagi dirinya bisa dibilang cukup manja, terlebih lagi jika sudah bersama ayahnya.

Tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang sulit atau bahkan tidak bisa ia minta dari sang Ayah. Seperti.. membatalkan perjodohannya. Lagipula kenapa ia harus dijodohkan secepat itu? Sejak dirinya berumur 15 tahun dengan alasan agar mereka bisa lebih saling mengenal.

Tapi ia tidak mau memusingkannya sekarang, karena pemuda di hadapannya ini ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari Ayahnya.

Untungnya wahana bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti, hanya tinggal menunggu giliran keluar.

"Terimakasih!" Ujar seseorang yang bertugas membukakan pintu wahana itu.

Ying hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, aura hitam mengguar dari tubuhnya.

 _Mood_ nya kacau.

Hingga tiba-tiba,

"Kyaaa!"

Gadis itu terpeleset, karena jarak antara wahana dan tempat pemberhentian bisa dibilang tinggi, Ying tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya tadi.

"Aduh..." Ia mengeluh kesakitan, kaki kanannya terkilir.

Halilintar yang masih belum turun lalu segera keluar dari wahana itu. Sang petugas terlihat panik, "Nona, apa kakinya terluka parah?" Tanyanya seraya mencoba mengecek pergelangan kaki gadis itu.

"Aah!" Ying merintih kesakitan ketika si petugas menyenggol bagian kakinya.

Halilintar jongkok, ia melihat seberapa parah kaki Ying yang terkilir itu.  
Kakinya bengkak karena sepertinya engsel pergelangan kakinya bergeser.

Pemuda itu lalu menggendong Ying dan membawanya menuju tempat tiket seperti arahan dari petugas wahana itu.

"Ugh..." Wajahnya pucat pasi, Ying hanya bisa bersender di dada Halilintar yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

Tubuhnya memang pendek dan kecil untuk seumurannya, jadi Halilintar bisa membawanya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih.

Halilintar sudah terbiasa mengobati kaki-kaki para muridnya yang cedera saat berlatih bela diri, jadi ia tidak terlalu kesulitan menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Dan untungnya pihak wahana memberikannya beberapa obat-obatan meskipun seadanya, juga tempat bagi Halilintar untuk mengobatinya.

.

.

.

Wajah khawatir Taufan langsung lenyap ketika irisnya menangkap dua sosok yang tengah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Tapi ia mengernyit kala melihat Ying yang terlihat sedang dipapah oleh abangnya itu.

"Eh? Kak Ying kenapa?" Tanya Nana, ia lalu mendekati Ying dan Halilintar.

"Jatuh." Balas Halilintar, ia masih memapah Ying yang tadi menolak untuk di gendong.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tawar Taufan

Halilintar menggeleng "Udah, kamu gendong Blaze sana. Dia udah ngantuk. Biar Ying dengan aku saja"

Ketika semuanya terlihat khawatir, Ice hanya menatap datar Ying, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaanya. "Kak Taufan, ayo pulang. Aku ngantuk."

"Upaan, ayo pulang Blaze mau bobo..." Bocah kecil itu menggesek-gesek matanya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menarik-narik jaket Taufan.

Thorn juga menguap di pangkuan Nana.

Pemuda bertopi biru itu mengangguk, lalu menggendong sang adik. "Iya, ayo pulang" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Halilintar melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, sudah tiga jam lebih mereka disana.

"Eh?"

Ying terperangah ketika melihat Halilintar yang tiba-tiba jongkok dan membelakanginya.

"Ayo naik. Lama kalau aku harus memapahmu. Anak-anak sudah mengantuk dan akan sangat lama kalau kau berjalan." ujarnya.

Ying terdiam beberapa saat,

"Uh... Baiklah."

Mau tak mau ia lalu naik ke punggung pemuda itu, dan membiarkan Halilintar menggendongnya sampai panti karena angkutan umum sudah sulit ditemukan jam segini.

Jarak antara pasar malam dan panti memang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlau dekat, apalagi mereka berjalan kaki, jadi butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk mereka sampai.

Ying merasa tidak enak. Halilintar sudah membantunya untuk tinggal di panti dan keluarganya juga sangat baik pada Ying. Ia bahkan menumpang makan dan tidur disana.

Dan sekarang...

"Halilintar..." gumam Ying dari balik punggungnya.

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya, aku terus merepotkanmu." Ujarnya pelan, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada pemuda ini.

Ia berharap, bisa membalasnya

.. nanti.

"Kau memang merepotkan. Jadi ya sudah."

...

"Ying?"

...

Halilintar mendengus, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika tau bahwa gadis itu tertidur di belakang punggungnya.

"Dasar..."

Sebenarnya, ia tak keberatan sama sekali.

...dan mungkin, Ying juga mengetahuinya.

Sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat,

"Selamat malam Ying."

.

.

.

Halilintar merebahkan tubuh Ying perlahan di atas tempat tidur, enggan membuatnya terbangun.

"Kakinya sudah diobati kan?" Tanya Bunda Amy khawatir.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Enggak terlalu parah kok, Bunda." Ujarnya.

Wanita itu lalu mendekati Ying, dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kalau besok masih belum pulih, bawa dia ke dokter ya?"

Halilintar kembali mengangguk, dan Bunda Amy akhirnya keluar kamar.

Ia masih bergeming disana, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah terlelap.

"Dasar..." Gumamnya.

Halilintar mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku jaket merahnya.

...Sebuah kupluk berwarna kuning-biru yang tadi sempat ia beli di pasar malam.

Tanpa tahu mengapa ia melakukannya.

Ia mendengus, menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku jaket lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

...Mungkin ia bisa memberikannya lain kali.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*Celingak celinguk*

Haluh? Apa masih ada kehidupan disini? /ditimpuk reader

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi semua yang udah tunggu ff ini up TwT /kagak ada/ /pundung/

Diri ini sangat sibuk dan lelah/heleh/ sempet pula kehilangan motivasi untuk menulis :3 padahal ff ini udah ngebangke lama banget TwT dan tadinya ada niat untuk mendiscontinue ff ini hehe /plak

Aku gatau ff ini masih ada yang mau baca apa engga, tapi sebisa mungkin aku bakal menamatkan ff ini walau selesainya entah kapan :" /dasarauthoryanggakbertanggungjawab

Untuk yang nanya atau bingung si Gemgem dimana, tenang dia bakal muncul kok.

Oh iya aku minta maaf kalau bahasanya campur aduk, kadang baku kadang enggak. Iyaa, campur kayak gado2 /Ditendang/ Soalnya kalau ada Taufan itu aneh kalau pake bahasa baku :'3

Aku ambil latar tempatnya di Malaysia dan aku pakai referensi seadanya karena diri ini sangat malas untuk mencari tau wahai para reader. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau banyak hal2 di ff ini yang salah tentang negara Malaysia :3 Karena kita serumpun jadi mungkin perbedaanya gak terlalu jauh ya kann? /plak

Kalau ada kesalahan, tolong beritahu author yg penuh dosa ini *Nangis darah*

Oke segini aja curcolannya, maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya TwT

Makasih yang udh baca!

Revieewww!

Muah


End file.
